Wallflower vs Wildflower
by AlphaChica
Summary: 2nd generation Gilmore Girls fic. Sequeal of sorts to my other fic Cold Cold World. But no knowledege of that fic is needed for this one. Chap 1: Intro to the kids and what is going on with the mysterious Lori.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

WALLFLOWER vs. WILDFLOWER

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

    August 27, 2028 ~ Hartford, Connecticut 

Lori DuGray woke up and took in her surroundings, and then this English breed beauty remembered that she wasn't at her home in England or at any of her friend's houses. She was in her brother's penthouse in Hartford, Tristan Janlan DuGray II or TJ for short was born in Hartford but was brought up in England. Loralai Dawn DuGray was born and brought up in England and this was her first time in Hartford. Lori was forced to come to Hartford by her Gilmore great-grandparents and attend Chilton Prep for at least her sophomore year of high school; Lori did not see a point in that as she was already performing at a junior lever in her old school Merrifield Academy she had gone to it since first grade and loved it there. But she had agreed to one year and was going back to Merrifield as soon as possible.

TJ loathed being in Hartford more than Lori if that was even possible, after graduating from Oxford last spring with honors he had hoped to stay in England or at least in Europe, but his grandfather (A/N they only have one set of grandparents, the DuGrays. Loralai died when Rory was 17 [Read Cold Cold World] and Rory hasn't talked to her father in years) insisted he come to Hartford for at least a year to learn the ropes. TJ was a dark blond haired, cerulean eyed Adonis like his father, he was 6' 2" and nicely built and wasn't as bad a player as his father was, but he was his father's son. Lori on the other hand was a cross between both the Gilmores and DuGrays, she had her father's blond hair and her mother's sparkling blue eyes, when it came to guys she was a natural born flirt as all of her guy friends had pointed out. The greeting between her guy friends and girl friends was a chaste kiss on the lips, but some becomes passionate and it usually for fun, but she does enjoy a good make-out session now and then. She needs variety because she is a girl that becomes bored very easily, but she was not a slut. 

"Hi beautiful," said TJ as he walked into the kitchen in his boxers; being the son of Rory he went for the already half empty coffee pot.

"T, I look anything but beautiful at this moment," said Lori nursing her enormous mug while sitting in her bra and her other brother Richie's boxers.  His full name was Richard Travis DuGray, also a dark blond with the same sparkling blue eyes all three DuGray children seemed to have inherited from their mother.  He following TJ was also an exact physical replica of his father and was even worse with relationships.  

"But Lori you are the most beautiful woman in my life and are those boxers mine?" asked TJ.

"T, I have decided to go by the name Emily Gilmore here in Hartford and I recall you saying that mom was the most beautiful woman in your life the morning we left and these are Richie's," said Lori.

"Why Gilmore?" asked TJ "you want some toast?"

"Get away from the toaster do you not remember almost burning the kitchen down in our cottage in Ireland while trying to make toast?" asked Lori "I can make it how many do you want?"

"Two and I was young," said TJ.

"That was two months ago," said Lori rolling her eyes "Gilmore because they are the ones that want me to go to Chilton."

"I heard Max Medina is the Headmaster," said TJ.

"So? Grandma left him before the marriage he doesn't concern us, besides she has been dead since mom was a senior at Chilton," said Lori "how would I look as a brunette?"

"Why brunette?" asked TJ.

"Well I tried going red by I didn't like it and strawberry blond is just too bland for my taste," said Lori.

"Whatever," yawned TJ gulped the coffee "I know what's going on."

"I swear that coffee has powers to make you think," said Lori.

"You want to try and be little miss perfect goody two shoes don't ya?" asked TJ.

"Um no," said Lori spreading strawberry jam on the buttered toast.

"You can never lie to me missy," said TJ.

"Did you just say missy?" asked Lori sliding the toast to TJ.

"Yes, and you want to make out ggps miserable by being miss anti social," said TJ.

"Do you know how scary it is when you refer to our great-grandparents as ggps?" asked Lori.

"Yes, about a couple thousand," said TJ.

"Lori Gilmore the wallflower," said Lori TJ choked on his coffee.

"I'm sorry did you just use the word wallflower in comparison to yourself?" asked TJ on the verge of laughter.

"Hey, I'm a good actress I can pull this off," said Lori.

"You can't be a wallflower if you were in a sack dress," said TJ.

"Shut up moron I'm dying my hair and getting contacts then I can do this," said Lori.

"How come I'm wholly not convinced that you are doing this to be anti social?" asked TJ.

"I lost a bet with the guys," said Lori.

"What sort of bet?" asked TJ.

"Well you know those really itty-bitty goldfishes that Rea had?" asked Lori.

"Had? Damn what did you do?" asked TJ.

"I bet Devon that he can't eat them and he said that if he ate each one of them then I have to dye my hair brown. Get contacts, black contacts, and be anti-social and try not to be so myself for the next six months," said Lori.

"What do you mean not myself?" asked TJ.

"Not to be a flirt, social butterfly, totally nice, chick who everyone loves," said Lori.

"I don't love you," said TJ.

"That so explains why you let me cuddle up next to you when we have thunderstorms," said Lori rolling her eyes.

"So he ate them all?" asked TJ changing the subject.

"All thirty one of them," said Lori "Aunt Linda (Rea's mom) was pissed." 

"I can imagine, she imported them from Australia the whole set of thirty five cost £5000 (A/N £-pounds symbol, it is the British monetary unit.) I would be pissed to," said TJ.

"Whatever, I'm going to go be miss choir chick now," said Lori.

"You know what get dorky glass too," said TJ.

"No bloody way," said Lori.

"Watch the mouth," said TJ.

"Bugger off, I learned all this from you," said Lori.

"Go blow up something," said TJ.

"I'm not you," said Lori leaving.

"We share the same genes babe," said TJ "I going to work."

"It feels so weird to hear you say that," said Lori turning on the water.

"If you can actually turn yourself ugly I will settle on girl for one whole month," said TJ.

"Bye Tristan Janlan DuGray II," yelled Lori from the bathroom.

~*~Evening~*~ 

"I want to kill myself," said TJ.

"You actually hate it here so much?" asked Lori.

"Lets talk about something else okay?" asked TJ.

"So what how do I look?" asked Lori.

"Your hair is a very dull brown color that definitely in need of highlights, your eyes which I have always felt as your best features are disgraceful. I hate those black contacts on you," said TJ "but how exactly are you hiding that wonder body of yours?" 

"You just can't settle with one woman for a month," said Lori.

"I like this sauce," said TJ changing the topic.

"Thanks I experimented," said Lori letting it slide.

"Its very good," said TJ.

"Thank you," said Lori.

"What do you want to watch for a movie?" asked TJ.

"Sabrina," said Lori.

"The Audrey Hepburn version, the Julia Ormond version, or the Jennifer Love Hewitt version (A/N I know that version doesn't exist but she did play Audrey Hepburn in a documentary once.)," said TJ.

"The Audrey Hepburn version of course," said Lori.

"I can't believe that you are making me watch a chick flick," said TJ.

"Quit complaining," said Lori.

~*~Morning of Monday, August 28th, 2028~*~

Lori was sitting in front of the entrance to Chilton in TJ's Porsche.

"You don't have to go you know," said TJ "its not too late to back out."

"I can't you that," said Lori surveying the campus "they do have some cute guys here."

"You are wearing these," said TJ pulling of a modestly cute pair of glasses like the think black frames that Lane wears.

"No way," said Lori.

"You are wearing the glasses," said TJ.

"I'm not wearing the glasses," said Lori. 

"You are wearing the glasses," said TJ.

"I'm not wearing the glasses," said Lori. 

"You are wearing the glasses," said TJ.

"I'm not wearing the glasses," said Lori. 

"You are wearing the glasses," said TJ.

"I'm not wearing the glasses," said Lori "oh look at the time school."

"By babe remember I'm only a phone call away," said TJ.

"I'm starting two weeks late hope I'll be okay," said Lori "wish me luck."

"You don't need it," said TJ with a smirk Lori smirked back "love ya."

"Love you too," said Lori stepping out pressing her books to her chest and gulped as she walked to the headmaster's office.

~*~Courtyard~*~

"Who is that?" asked Pricilla Mariano the daughter of Paris Gellar and Jess Mariano sitting next to her boyfriend and one of her brother's best friends David Hayden.  Sherry got pregnant again after she and Christopher got married. Rory doesn't know about her brother because she hasn't talked to her father in a couple of decades.

"I don't know Cilla," said Lara Forester the daughter of Madeline Lynn and Dean Forester filing her nails.

"Who ever she is, she needs serious highlights," said Marsh Limy the daughter of Louise Grant and Brad Limy.

"She is starting three weeks late too that could totally kill her grade," said Carly McDownd the daughter of Summer Grader and Austin McDownd.

"Its her decision why are you concerned?" asked Steve Marline the son of Franci Nerider and Tom Marline.

"Why are we even talking about this?" asked Matthew Cho the son of Lane Kim and Henry Cho.

"Stop talking and help me figure out this math problem," said Patrick Tinsdale cousin of David, Patrick's father was Sherry's half-brother. 

"You forgot to put the negative sign in the calculator," said Alexander Mariano the elder twin brother of Pricilla, but the siblings looked nothing alike. While Cilla had the blond hair of her mother and the hazel eyes of her grandmother Lex had the dark black hair of his father with the stormy green eyes of his grandfather. Cilla was a modest 5' 4" while Lex was 6' 1" and both shared their parents' love of learning; well Jess's love of books can count as learning. 

Paris and Jess got divorced about 14 years back and both still had some reserved feelings on that subject, Paris was and still is absolutely convinced that the Jess still is in love with the one girl he could never have, Rory Gilmore. It started after Jess wrote his third book 15 years ago about his childhood and made Rory into the girl who saved him from himself. So what if he could never forget her? He loved Paris but she never seemed to understand that. Now years later neither remarried but their lives were comfortable Jess lived in Stars Hollow while Paris lived in Hartford. Jess was a very successful author, all of his 39 books had hit the New York Times Bestsellers list 38 of which are still there. Paris had abandoned Journalism to take over her father's pharmaceutical company and it was running very smoothly.

NEXT CHAPTER: LORI'S FIRST DAY AT CHILTON

TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. 


End file.
